The present invention relates, generally, to an arrow rest assembly for archery use. More particularly, the invention is directed to an arrow rest which markedly reduces, or which eliminates completely mechanical interference between the shaft-supported component of the rest and the sideplate of the assembly with the fletching of the arrow itself. Arrow rests have long been used as a support platform, above the shelf of the bow window, over which to draw and fire the arrow when shooting and also to prevent the arrow from dropping while nocking. Additionally, in order to prevent objectional contact of the arrow with the wood of the window, plates or sideplates have been fastened on the side of the window to prevent arrow slap and the resulting erratic shooting.
The general purpose of the structures described has been to provide, in combination, a stable platform or undersupport and an arrow shaft cushioning plate at the side of the window, against which the arrow shaft abuts. Many different mechanical arrangements using a diverse selection of structural materials have been employed.
In years past, an archer used the upper section of his hand as an arrow rest. Then, in bows having sight windows, the bare shelf was relied upon as a rest. Soft or bristly materials such as feathers, carpet and mohair on which the arrow shaft could ride, have been cemented to the shelf, as a rest. Leather and low-friction plastic sheet materials of poly-halogenated hydrocarbon compositions (Teflon or Tel-X) or other high-lubricity plastics (e.g. Delrin) have been adhesively secured or otherwise fastened to the side of the bow to prevent arrow shock and noise.
In other arrangements, wire finger-style rests have been devised. In still others, low-friction plastic has been used as a rest, and in one system, the plastic itself overlies and is supported on a spring rest, with a cushioning or soft material on the window wall, as a sideplate. Stiff plastic, shelf-like rests, fastened to the bow window have been found useful, especially on bows which have radius risers and no suitable well-defined shelf. In addition to the use of springs in shelf rests, window wall sideplates of various compositions have been designed, including with plungers or with spring-tension mechanisms for absorbing the "noise factor", shock and pressure of the arrow on firing, and to prevent "arrow slap".
From the foregoing it will be appreciated that the structural configurations of arrow rests, in conjunction with the sideplates in archery bows have taken many and varied forms. The principal goals sought have been to ensure rapid and effective arrow shaft positioning, proper support and guidance, and to absorb shock and pressure at the moment of firing--all without interfering with the intended flight trajectory and without generating objectionable noise.
In spite of the wide-spread interest in arrow rests and bow-mounted sideplates, and notwithstanding the extensive researches and experimental work conducted in this area of archery bow accessories, no completely satisfactory device has heretofore been produced. Each prior art physical embodiment has one or more objectional features. It is, therefore, an aim of the present invention to provide a useful combination arrow rest and sideplate in which deficiencies noted in prior art devices are obviated.